


You're Drunk

by publius_ham



Series: sappypotter's prompts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, Mention of alcohol, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: Bickering with his ex-nemesis isn't how Harry imagined his last day of the old year to go.ORIn which they need someone to kiss at New Year's and who better than the hot guy sitting across the table?





	

Celebrating New Year’s eve with Draco Malfoy had seemed like a splendid idea.

(Three pints, four vodka shots and one Lesbian Mermaid Cocktail later, however, it seemed less so.)

“Potter,” Draco mumbled under his breath, one of his hands on the table - probably to keep himself from falling over face-first into his fluorescent green cocktail - and the other was pointed straight at Harry’s face. “You, I am _on_ to you, don’t think you can -” he hiccuped, grimaced, and continued as if nothing had happened, “-  _fool_ me.”

“Oh, can’t I?” Harry grinned. “What am I doing, then?”

“Getting me drunk,” Draco waved his hand around, almost smacking Harry in the face. Some people in the pub were screaming along to something, but neither of them was paying any attention, too preoccupied with each other. 

“I think, Draco,” Harry said, nodding to the twenty - or fifty, it was hard to count when the world was spinning - empty glasses on the table, “you did an awesome job of that yourself.”

Draco sneered at him. “ _You_ were the one who asked me here.”

“And _you_ said yes, so you can just -”

Cheering suddenly erupted around them, and they both jumped.

The people in the bar had started to count down from sixty - even the bartender, who was almost standing up on a stool to get his voice to carry across the entire pub, had joined in on the frenzy.

“Oh,” Harry said numbly, and blinked. “It’s almost midnight.”

“So it seems.” Draco slowly grinned, and cocked his head. 

Harry opened his mouth to answer what was wrong, when Draco suddenly said, “Let’s kiss.”

Harry blinked again. 

Draco, normally so composed, blushed, and he wiggled on his seat awkwardly. “C’mon, Potter, we have only like thirty seconds left and despite the fact that I abhor your company -” he hiccuped again, “- I am not going to go into the New Year without kissing someone -”

“You’re drunk,”Harry argued - very reasonably, in his defense. “And you hate me.”

“I am not disagreeing to either of those statements,” Draco grinned, “but I’m not hearing a no on your end, either.”

“Draco…”

“Ten seconds. I better make up your mind if I were you.”

Harry dragged his gaze to their empty glasses, to the table next to them - muggles were really very enthusiastic in their counting - and back to Draco again. 

“Nine,” the people shouted, “eight, seven -”

Draco looked pathetic, his hair was a mess, his cheeks were as red as Ron’s hair and his smile was almost _desperate_ to lure Harry in.

“Six, five -”

They were drunk. They shouldn’t do this.

“Four -”

They were going to regret this.

“Three,” came around them, “two, one -”

Harry’s lips met with Draco’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.sappypotter.tumblr.com) / [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/sappyEliza)
> 
> Original post: [here](http://sappypotter.tumblr.com/post/155247293382/i-dont-know-if-youre-doing-the-requests-or-what)


End file.
